


Room Enough

by disreputabledog



Series: Prompted Shorts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disreputabledog/pseuds/disreputabledog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://thedisreputabledog.tumblr.com/post/47755126885/castiel-didnt-mean-to-sneak-up-on-them-he">Anonymous Tumblr prompt</a>: "Cas watches Sam and Dean without them knowing... Then joins in."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room Enough

Castiel didn’t mean to sneak up on them. He just…forgot to turn his visibility back on. Besides, he was certain he had heard his name. He thought they needed him. He hadn’t expected to find…

“I’ve seen the way you look at him, your face all lit up, like you’re this close to dropping to your knees at his feet. Still pray every day, Sammy? I bet your prayers have changed, I bet you think about all the filthy things you want him to do to you, I bet you have to bite down on your lip to stop his name from spilling out, not sure if you’re terrified or eager that he might hear all those dirty thoughts.”

Sam naked, wrists spread and cuffed to bedposts, legs a mile long and shaking, Dean’s skin equally bare and pressed close to Sam’s. 

“Oh god, Dean, I need it, need you, don’t stop, please, please.”

Dean’s mouth close to Sam’s ear, one hand gripping Sam’s hair and the other moving between their bodies where Dean kneels over his brother.

“Want to worship him, slide to your knees, look up at him with those fucking puppy eyes, beg for benediction, absolution, just a taste of flesh suffused with grace?”

Sam’s voice a desperate keen, face flushed, eyes closed, feet scrabbling for purchase against the sheets but Dean’s weight anchors him. 

“Dean, Dean, please, I can’t, I need.”

Castiel can’t either, can’t remain hidden any longer with such a scene before him. When wingbeats announce his presence Sam startles, eyes wide, but Dean merely smiles. It has a wicked edge.  _Personal space_ _,_  Castiel remembers, but he is inches away and no one moves to increase that distance.

“Hello, Dean. Sam.” 

“Cas! So you did get my invitation.” 

“Invitation?” 

“Said your name, didn’t I? So lose the layers and get down here already. Sam’s not gonna last much longer.”

Dean rocks against Sam, merciless unceasing rhythm and it does unexpected things to Castiel’s breath. He forgets he doesn’t really need the air.

“Sam?” 

“Hey Castiel…”

It’s the way Sam’s face softens when he says Castiel’s name that has his hand moving to brush Sam’s throat and jaw. His other hand finds Dean’s shoulder, palm to scar.

Incredible that such a matched pair of battered souls has room enough to love another. Yes, perhaps he can find redemption here, after all.


End file.
